wii_sports_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Wii Sports Resort
Wii Sports Resort (Wii スポーツ リゾート, Wii Supōtsu Rizōto?) is a collection of sports games for the Wii video game console and is a sequel to Wii Sports.Wii Sports Resort was released in Japan on June 25, 2009, and in Australia, Europe and North America in July 2009, and in Korea in June 24, 2010. The game requires the use of a Wii MotionPlus, which comes bundled with the game. Additional Wii MotionPlus units are also sold separately. A special limited-edition bundle was also released in Europe in November 2009 featuring the game packaged with a black Wii console and a Wii MotionPlus. As of May 9th, 2010, both black and white Wii systems are bundled with Wii Sports Resort (with the MotionPlus accessory in the same color as the console). And I was glad to see new Miis! Gameplay Wii Sports Resort is set in a beach resort on an island called Wuhu Island, similar to Wii Fit's running island, where twelve different sports are available to play. Like the original, the sports are each played by holding theWii Remote (and in some cases, the Nunchuk) in a manner similar to the actual sport being replicated. For example, in Archery, the player holds the Wii Remote vertically to hold the bow, and pulls back the Nunchuk to pull back the bow's string. The new feature that Wii Sports Resort brings is Wii MotionPlus compatibility, which enables 1:1 control and allows the games to be played with greater accuracy. For example, in Wii Sports ''Tennis, the player's shots were all determined by which direction the Wii Remote is swung like a racket. ''Wii Sports Resort offers a new variation, Table Tennis (previously featured in Wii Play), where the player has greater control over adding spin to the ball by twisting the Wii Remote while swinging. Wii MotionPlus is required for all Wii Remotes being used with Wii Sports Resort. Most sports with up to 3 or 4 players will allow one Wii Remote to be shared among players while taking turns. Canoeing is the one exception where a controller is required for all 4 players. Sports There are twelve category's to choose from, two of which were featured in Wii Sports. Altogether there are 24 events to play. * Swordplay ** Duel ** Speed Slice ** Showdown * Wakeboarding * Frisbee ** Frisbee Dog ** Frisbee Golf * Archery * Basketball ** 3-Point Contest ** 3-on-3 Game * Table Tennis ** Match ** Return Challenge * Golf * Bowling ** 10-Pin Game ** 100-Pin Game ** Spin Control * Power Cruising ** Slalom Course ** VS * Canoeing ** Speed Challenge ** VS * Cycling ** Road Race ** VS * Air Sports ** Skydiving ** Island Flyover ** Dogfight Reception IGN IGN overall thought the game was average, enjoying the pick-up-and-play quality but was disappointed with some of the games, especially Cycling. It was given a 7.7. Gamespot GameSpot enjoyed the game as a whole, but critizied the need for extra Wii MotionPlus attachments and some of the games were a let down. It was given a 8.3. Category:Wii Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Sport Category:Miis